Never a Final Goodbye
by Evil Sugarysweetness
Summary: *Chibi Usa/Peruru* After the Super S movie, Chibi Usa and Peruru are reunited...but at what cost? And what's with Helios? *CO-WRITTEN WITH HIKARI BREIFS* *1st SM fic ^^* (CHAPPIE 2 UP!)
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
--  
  
"Bye Bye, Peruru!! Sweet dreams!" Chibi Usa called to the boy flying off into the distance. After he dissapeared, she just wanted to cry. Just lay on her bed and cry herself to sleep. She was empty inside, even though all her friends were there. She wasn't like this when Helios left. Why? She loved Helios, didn't she? Didn't she? She didn't understand. Why was Peruru so different? Nothing made sense in her mind anymore.  
  
Maybe Chibi Usa WAS in love with Peruru...No! That was silly. Helios was Chibi Usa's one true love! Or was he? Maybe he wasn't... No! That's silly. 'Everything's so confusing...' Chibi Usa thought sadly. 'And so...lonely..' 'Maybe I am in love with Peruru...No! It couldn't be! I love Helios! HELIOS!' Chibi Usa screamed in her thoughts. 'But maybe...NO!!!' she screamed, going into hysterics. 'If I'm not...then why do I miss him so much? I don't miss anyone this much, even Helios...'  
  
The Sailor Senshi crowded around the pink haired girl, who had recently fallen unconscious. "I feel sorry for her." Usagi said sadly. "I wonder what happened to her." Ami replied. "I think she's in love with Peruru." Makoto said. "Yeah! That's like, so romantic!" Minako said before Rei answered, "Be serious!" "But Rei..." Minako said. "Listen, Minako. You have to be serious. I mean, even USAGI'S taking this seriously!"  
  
"And WHAT does THAT mean?!" Usagi screamed. Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru sweatdropped. "This is gonna be a LONG night.." "You know EXCATLY what that's supposed to mean, Odango Atama!!" Rei snapped at Usagi. "Quiet guys! You might wake her up!" Ami shouted. Chibi Usa rolled over. 'Be quiet..' She thought to herself. The two girls argued and Makoto and Minako were forced to push them out of the room, for Chibi Usa's sake.  
  
Chibi Usa opened her eyes a little. "Wha...?" Everyone jumped. "Oh no!" They said. Chibi Usa looked confused. "Wha happen..?" "Nothing!" they all said nervously. "Okay." And Chibi Usa fell asleep again. Everyone sweatdropped. Usagi sighed. "She's a strange one." "Yeah..but not as strange as you." Rei smriked, patting Usagi on the head.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Usagi screamed, attacking Rei. Rei attacked back, pulling Usagi's pigtails. "OWOWOWOW!!" Usagi screamed, biting Rei's arm. "YAAAAAH!" Rei screamed as she smacked Usagi on the head. Chibi Usa woke up again. "SHUT UP!" she screamed before falling asleep again. Rei and Usagi stopped fightiing, looked at Chibi Usa, sweatdropped, and started fighting again.  
  
Setsuna whacked them over the head with her time key, after transforming. "Idiots.." Both girls were knocked out then. "Maybe now we can get a conversation..a SANE one," Haruka said. Michiru nodded. "Yep. MAYBE." Makoto and Minako laughed. Minako spotted some chocolate. "Mmmm, candy.." She said, walking towards it. Makoto looked at Minako weirdly. "Isn't someone going to stop her, or do I have to do it?  
  
Everyone sighed. "You." Makoto mumbled some swear words under her breath as she grabbed Minako and kept her away from the chocolate. Minako whined. "CCCCCCCCAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" "Shut up! You'll wake Chibi Usa up!" Makoto snapped. Minako whined again. Makoto covered Minako's mouth. "Shut it!"  
  
Setsuna whacked Minako over the head. "This IS gonna be a long night." Makoto sighed. "It isn't MY fault!" Setsuna sighed again. "We know.."  
  
*Meanwhile, in Chibi Usa's dream...*  
  
Chibi Usa was wandering..somewhere..she didn't really remember the place really well, but she knew she had been there before. A pale woman in a black and red dress stood before her. She was holding a small boy in her giant hand, and a man stood in front of her. Chibi Usa regonized them. "Oh no..not you!" she shouted. Badiyanu laughed. "Yes, me!" Chibi Usa looked up at Badiyanu's hand. Her ruby red eyes widened. "PERURU!!" she screamed.  
  
Peruru looked up weakly. "C-Chibi..U-Usa...help.." he said before fainting. Chibi Usa screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The man in front of Badiyanu laughed. "You should know.." Chibi Usa hissed. "STAY OUT OF THIS! I HAVE TO SAVE PERURU!! MOON CRISIS..MAKE UP!" Chibi Usa shouted. It didn't work. She looked down. "N-Nani?!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Badiyanu laughed. "Your pitiful powers won't work against ME and you 'one true love'! HAHAHAHAHAH!!" Chibi Usa blushed, "I-it's nothing like that!!" She panicked. "What can I do..?"  
  
Peruru heard that. Chibi Usa loved someone else..not him. The news shattered his heart like a baseball bat hitting a glass window. He looked up at Chibi Usa. His dim eyes now looked sad, lost, alone.. Chibi Usa looked up to Peruru. "No! I can't.." Peruru lowered his head, crystalline tears falling in little rivers. Chibi Usa looked up at Peruru. "Listen! Peruru is a good friend of mine! I'm not sure if Helios IS my one and only! But when Peruru left, I missed him MORE then I did Helios!!" she screamed.  
  
Peruru tried to belive it, but his heart was too broken and he was too weak to pick up the pieces. Helios just laughed. "This is your punishment for hurting my master!" Chibi Usa was furious. "I HATE YOU HELIOS!!" she shouted. Peruru could only watch sadly, not knowing where to turn or who to turn to. The walls around him were closing in, and the crack to escape through had dissapeared..  
  
Chibi Usa wouldn't watch this. She tried to jump and climb onto Badiyanu. Peruru looked at her. He let out a scream as black lightning struck him, zapping more of his precious sugar energy. Chibi Usa looked at Peruru. "Please Badiyanu! Please let him go! I'll do anything! Just let him go! I..I..I.." Badiyanu grinned evilly. "You'll do what?" Chibi Usa looked up to Peruru. "Listen, Badiyanu! I'll do anything! Even take his place! Just let him go! I love him!" Chibi Usa was surprised as the last three words escaped her lips.  
  
Peruru looked at her, shocked. "C-Chibi Usa-chan.." Badiyanu smirked. I'll let him go for now. You don't have to do anything. But someday, I'll be back." Badiyanu and Helios disappeared, and Peruru fell to the ground. Chibi Usa caught him, falling to the ground as a result of his weight. "Peruru.." Peruru looked at her weakly. "I'm sorry..." "For what?" Chibi Usa asked, bringing him close and hugging him.  
  
"For all the trouble I've caused you." Peruru answered. "It's all worth it for you, Peruru." Chibi Usa said, blushing. Peruru laid his head on Chibi Usa's shoulder. He muttered a sleepy "thanks" before drifting off. "Where am I?" Chibi Usa asked herself. She prayed that it wasn't a dream.  
  
*Meanwhile, in Usagi's house...*  
  
"Guys!" Makoto said. "What is it?" "Chibi Usa! She just..vanished!" "WHAT?!" "It's true!" "Oh my god..not AGAIN.."  
  
*End of Chappie 1*  
  
--  
  
REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! 


	2. Conjured Sickness

Disclaimer: NOT OURS!  
  
--  
  
"Are you SURE she's gone?" Rei asked, not really believing Makoto. "Absolutely!" "Well, what could have happened to her?" "No clue." Luna turned on the computer and hopped into the chair. "We're going to have to find out where she is." "Where would she go?" Usagi asked. "Whoever said she went by choice?" Rei implied. "True..getting anywhere, Luna?"  
  
"Not yet, almost..." "Kay.." Usagi said, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, Usagi, I'm sure Chibi-chan is okay," Rei said, patting Usagi's back. "I can't be so sure...I mean, we DID just fight Badiyanu... What if she DIDN'T die?" "You could be right, Usagi. Any way, there's something I haven't told you guys about." Rei said. "Yes?" "It's about Helios." "And?" "I've been getting a bad omen from him in my fire readings lately." "About?"  
  
"That he's working for someone we defeated." Rei said.  
  
*Meanwhile, back with Chibi Usa..*  
  
"Peruru, it's time to wake up... at least, I think it is..." Peruru opened his eyes a bit. "I would too... if I knew what time it was." Chibi Usa laughed. "So how did Badiyanu get you?" "I was in the dream world, watching over children's dreams as usual...then blank...when I woke up I was here.." "Weird.."Chibi Usa said. "I know.." "Anyway..." "Yes?" "Nothing..." she said, turning away as her face turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Okay..." he answered, looking around. "Ya know this place kinda looks like Magipan Castle." "Yeah, it does." "I wonder..." "What?" "If this IS Magipan Castle..that would explain why it's so familiar.." "That's weird...And creepy..." "Mm hmm," "I wonder what we should do...?" "No clue...but I want to tell you something.." "Yes?"  
  
"Ever since Badiyanu came around, all the children's dreams have been turning to nightmares..." "Really?" "Mm hmm, and dreams are what keeps me alive, so ever since Badiyanu came, I've been getting really sick..." "Oh no..." Chibi Usa said. She was really worried now. She couldn't let Peruru... "At first, Pupuran took care of me, but then Badiyanu brainwashed him, and he didn't have anymore time..." Chibi Usa only listened to Peruru. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
He sighed. "I think she poisoning the dreams of the children, but she made it so it only affects me..." "Peruru! I WILL find a way to make you get better! I just have to beat Badiyanu first!" Chibi Usa said. He laughed a little. "I don't think I'll DIE from it... Get really sick, yes..." "But, Peruru...I don't want you to get sick, either..." "I know." "Please Peruru, there has to be a way to stop Badiyanu!  
  
"I don't know of one.. Sailor Moon could probably beat her, but she's not here..." "You're right..." she said sadly, thinking he thought Sailor Moon was the only one who could do anything. "Although I'm not saying YOU can't...you just can't transform here..." "I know..." His face lost a little color. It seemed a struggle for him to sit up. "I wish she would have never existed..." "So do I, Peruru, so do I..."  
  
He sighed. By now his face had turned a ghostly white, and he looked terribly weak. "Peruru!" Chibi Usa said. He lay down. "I hate this..." "So do I." He sighed again. "I wonder why she chose ME out of the 4 of us..." "I don't know...that's what I want to find out..." "Maybe it's because I'm the youngest..." "Maybe it's because you're the most pure one." "Maybe..." he said, starting to drift off.  
  
"Peruru!" "I can't stay awake much longer.." "Please try to stay awake, Peruru!" "I'm trying my hardest. I'm still a little weak from yesterday." "I know..I shouldn't strain you..." "I'm surprised how much sugar energy you regained..I barely have any left.." "Peruru, maybe I can't transform..." She took off her broach and gave it to Peruru. "...But maybe this can still help you."  
  
"I can't...it's yours..." "Please Peruru! You have to!" "I can't..." "Please, Peruru?" He sighed. "Fine..." Chibi Usa smiled. "Thank you, Peruru." He smiled a bit, then fell asleep. His face regained a little bit of color as he slept. Chibi Usa watched over Peruru's sleeping form. She leaned down and- for a reason she didn't know- kissed him softly on the lips. Not enough to disturb him, but enough so that Chibi Usa jerked her head up and blushed a newly found shade of red.  
  
Peruru blushed a little in his sleep, then it faded away. Chibi Usa giggled to herself in embarrassment. 'Why did I do that?' she thought. Chibi Usa remembered something she had said before- "I'll do anything! Just let him go! I love him!"- 'Love...is that why?' 'Could I really..be in love with..Peruru? What about Helios?! Wait, I cant be in love with him, not after what he helped do to Peruru!!'  
  
*Back with the Senshi*  
  
"Hey Luna, any info about the whereabouts of Chibi Usa?" Makoto said. Luna smiled a little. "Actually, I do. It appears that she and another figure are in the ruins of a castle, floating in another dimension." "WHAT?!" all the Senshi shouted together. "That's all I have!" Luna meeped. 'It..it can't be the castle where..." Usagi trailed off. Luna sighed. "It appears to be in the place Magipan Castle was." "Oh my god..." Usagi said, almost in a whisper. Usagi shook the closet person to her, which happened to be Rei.  
  
"Please tell me it isn't!!" "I can't...because it is...I'm sorry..." Rei said softly. Usagi screamed in horror. "NO!!!" "I know! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Rei shouted. "Right! Moon Crisis, Maaaaaaake UP!" Usagi, said, transforming into Sailor Moon. "Okay, girls! I think we need to Sailor Teleport!" "Hai!" the Senshi replied. "Okay! LET'S GO!" "HAI!" "Good luck, Sailor Senshi!" Luna called. Usagi smiled a moment. 'We're coming, Chibi Usa...' she thought as they teleported.  
  
*Back with Chibi Usa*  
  
"I think the Sailor Senshi are coming. I can feel them," Chibi Usa said. Peruru, who had woken up by now, replied, "I think so too.." "Peruru, they might make me go back with them and leave you behind!" Chibi Usa said, not very happy with the thought. 'I know." Peruru replied sadly. "I don't want to leave you!" "I don't either." Peruru said, blinking back tears.  
  
"Please, Peruru..." Peruru let one tear slip by, unnoticed. He then wiped it away. He wouldn't cry. It would make Chibi Usa upset, and he didn't want that. "Maybe, if we tell them what happened to you, they'll take you with us." Chibi Usa said. "I hope so..I don't want you to leave.." "I don't want you to leave me, either." Peruru sighed. "I hope they understand.." he said, coughing a little.  
  
"I'm sure they will." Chibi Usa said, holding Peruru close. "I hope you're right.." "So do I..." "Well, we don't have long to wait, here they come..."  
  
"CHIBI USA!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted, hugging the smaller girl. "Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa cried, hugging back. "Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, concerned. "I'm fine." "Hey, isn't that Peruru?" Sailor Moon said, looking over Chibi Usa's shoulder. "Yes, it is," Chibi Usa said, smiling at him. "So, speaking of your boyfriend, how's he been doing?" Sailor Moon teased.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Chibi Usa sputtered. Peruru giggled a little even though it was easy to see he was blushing. Rei laughed. Setsuna slapped her. "AW! HOW ROMANTIC!" Minako and Makoto squealed at the same time. Setsuna apparently liked slapping people, and slapped them both. "OW!" Setsuna grinned. Chibi Usa cleared her throat and told the Senshi what had happened.  
  
"Peruru isn't safe alone. Can we bring him with us?" "Of course we can!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Any friend of yours is a friend of us." "Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Peruru smiled a little, then coughed. "Ugh..." "Peruru!" "I'm fine..." "Let's go home." "Mm hm."  
  
*Meanwhile, in a dark, scary place..*  
  
"What do we do now?" Helios asked. "Wait. When they least expect it, we'll lure her into our trap." Both villans grinned. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"  
  
*End of Chappie 2*  
  
--  
  
Chibi Usa: Now, while I kill Helios for hurting Peruru-kun, please REVIEW! *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
